In the dark of the night
by RoseRedGurl
Summary: It was a normal night in Mystic Falls. Then an unexpected visitor walked into the Mystic Grill and bar. R
1. Chapter 1: I'm back

It was a normal night in Mystic Falls. Elena and Stefan hanging out at the Mystic Grill, Damon sitting at the bar hitting on random women, Jeremy drinking his sorrows away, Tyler and Matt and some other guys playing pool, and Caroline gossiping to Bonnie. Then an unexpected visitor walked into the Mystic Grill and bar. She wore black flip flops, dark, faded blue jeans, and an ankle with a vile on the front filled with vervain hidden underneath her jeans.

She walked over to the bar and ordered a coke. Hey, she was only 17. She looked around and saw all the familiar faces. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie. All her old friends. She took a second look at Jeremy. He looked miserable. It had been two years since she had seen him and everyone else in Mystic Falls. She had been accepted into an exchange program in Paris. She was an AP student and graduated a year early. She was ahead of where the French students were at.

"Here you go. On the house, courtesy of that gentleman over there." The bar tender said.

She looked over and saw Damon nod at her. She rolled her eyes. Damon of course walked over and sat down next to her. That pompous, over self-confident jerk.

"Julie, I wondered when I would get to see you again." He said, placing his hand on her waist.

Julie rolled her eyes and stuck a knife in his leg. He groaned a little bit.

"Now, next time, it'll be a syringe full of vervain." Julie said, pushing his hand of his waist.

"How do you know," Damon asked, "I thought I compelled you not to remember."

"Yea well I guess that just means I'm a better actress then I thought. Remember the anklet I always had on? Well the little vile was full of vervain. So I remember every little detail of what you did to me. Now, leave me alone." Julie hissed.

Julie sat her glass of coke down and walked over to the pool table to say hello to her Matt.

"Who's winning?" Julie asked, leaning up against the table.

The second Tyler heard a female voice, he tried to turn his charm on. He looked over and didn't notice that it was Julie. She did look different. When she left, she had short blonde hair. Now she had long dark brownish red hair. Matt on the other hand noticed her right away. He nudged Tyler.

"You don't have a chance." He told Tyler, hitting a ball that missed the pocket.

"Just because you and Caroline broke up doesn't mean you can try and mess up my game."

"Actually he's right. You don't have a chance." Julie told him.

"Oh don't I? And why is that?" Tyler asked.

He got close to Julie, invading her personal space bubble. He'd regret that. He inched his face towards hers and planted a brief kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, Julie was glaring at him.

"Oh, Tyler." Matt said.

"What?" He asked.

Julie put her hands on his shoulders and pretended to flirt. She could see that Tyler was falling for it. But instead of going to kiss him, she kneed him in his…man quarters.

"Same ol' Julie," Matt said, "Welcome back."

Tyler looked up, wide eyed and embarrassed.

"Julie?" He asked, cringing in pain.

"Next time, listen to your teammate. Okay?"

Julie hit him upside the head.

Julie and Tyler were never really good friends. She hated how she could be such a dick all the time. Their feuding didn't really start until the second grade. See, Julie tried to be friends with Tyler and it seemed to be working. Until one day when she went up to talk to him and he got a bunch of his friends together and laughed at her for thinking they were friends and they made fun of her and everything. That was the first evil thing Tyler had ever done. It got worse as they got older. Julie was a little porky in 4th and 5th grade. Tyler and some others would make pig noises at her and call her a cow. In sixth grade she had really slimed down. Tyler had tried to get her to forgive him. She never did and she hasn't to this day.

"Oh, come on Julie. Are you gonna stay mad at me forever?" Tyler asked.

"No, just until you die." She told him.

Julie walked to the other side of Matt so she wouldn't kill Tyler.

"So how've you been?" Matt asked, trying to change the subject.

"Eh, okay, I guess. I miss anything interesting?" Julie asked.

"Not really. Tyler's still a dick, Elena's still dating Stefan. Caroline and I broke up."

"Oh, what happened? You too were so good together."

"Yep, but she couldn't take my mom putting her down all the time."

"Oh."

"Yea, but no biggie."

"So how's Jeremy doing?" Julie asked, regretting it after the words left her mouth.

Matt looked over his shoulder and saw Jeremy gulping down his third bottle of beer. Matt looked at Julie and sighed.

"He's had a tough couple months. Vikki died, Tyler is bothering him, and I think he's back on drugs."

Julie looked over her old friend. He looked so lonely.

* * *

**Well? Hit that review button for me and tell me how you like it. Please&Thankies**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

Julie had felt accomplished. She had caught up with Matt and kneed Tyler in the balls. She went home to see her mom and take a long power nap. But all she could think about was Jeremy. The cute little brother of one of her best friends. She had always had a little crush on him. But she thought it was just a tiny bit weird because he was a year younger than her. So she just pushed the feelings aside and focused on other things, such as her school work and her other friends.

The next morning Julie jumped out of bed, eagerly. It was a school day, so that lowered her spirits. But she thought she could catch Jeremy before he got to school. She would walk with him. Julie got in the shower, then got dressed and headed towards the high school.

Julie spotted Jeremy. He was dressed in grungy, black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a dark brown jacket, with his hood covering his brown, shaggy hair. He only carried one backpack strap, letting the other side hang loose and listening to his iPod. Julie skipped happily to him.

"You know, this I-don't-give-a-damn look kind of soots you." Julie said.

Jeremy pulled the earphones out of his eyes and smiled.

"Julie?"

"Hey stranger."

Jeremy couldn't believe his eyes. He had first met Julie when he was in the 5th grade. She had become friends with Elena and started coming over, a lot. He fell for her the first day he met her. He was devastated when she left, two years ago and now that she's back…

"When did you get back?"

"4 a.m. yesterday morning. I was tired so I went home and got home sleep and went to the Grill last night." They were walking close. Couple close.

"Really? I didn't see you."

Jeremy looked a little uneasy.

"I saw you. You looked like my dad after his nightly swig binge." Julie told him.

Jeremy didn't say anything.

"I would have come over to say hello, but I was too busy kneeing Tyler for making a move on me."

Jeremy didn't look at Julie, but she saw a small smirk upon his lips. They were by the school. Tyler noticed Julie talking with Jeremy, flirting, and couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. So he took his football that he was holding in his hands, and threw it at Jeremy. Julie saw it coming out of the corner of her eye and caught it. Julie searched all over and saw Tyler standing with a grin on his face.

"Do you have a pocket knife?" Julie asked Jeremy.

"Yea," he searched in his pockets, "here."

He handing her the knife. She opened it and stabbed it into the football. Tyler's grin faded. Julie glared at him. She closed the knife and hit Jeremy on the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For bringing a knife to school. If the school was to randomly search everyone for weapons, and found this, you would be expelled. You would probably be arrested, too.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Julie slipped the pocket knife into her pocket.

"Give me _my_ knife." Jeremy demanded.

"I will…later." Julie told him.

Jeremy wasn't going to fight that. Later meant he would get to see her again.

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"It means I get to see you again."

"Smooth." Julie giggled.

The school bell rang.

"Well, go on. Get to class." Julie told him.

Jeremy hugged her and got to class. Julie smiled and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

Julie had gone on home. Her mom was waiting for her on the front porch.

"Hey, mom." Julie greeted her.

"Julie, where were you?" Her mother asked.

"I went over to Elena's and walked with Jeremy to his school."

"Jeremy Gilbert?"

Julie smiled.

"Yea."

"Nice boy. Okay, hun. Just let me know next time."

"Okay."

Julie went inside and went upstairs and turned on her CD player. It began to play Fighter by Christina Aguilera. She started unpacking her things and putting all her stuff back around her room. She hadn't found the time to do that yet. She sat down on her bed and felt the pocket knife in her back pocket. She yelped and pulled it out. She put it in her desk drawer, to make sure she didn't lose it and to make sure her mother didn't find it. That was a recipe for disaster and destruction.

Julie got bored after a while so she got out her phone and texted Jeremy.

'Hola.' She texted.

* * *

Jeremy wasn't able to concentrate very well. All he could think about was Julie. Her smile, her voice, the way she acted. He couldn't get her off his mind.

It was history. The only class Jeremy seemed to be passing these days. He'd been distracted and not able to pay attention due to the death of his parents. It all got worse with the death Vikki. Jeremy was interested in history, mostly because a lot of it had to due with the history of Mystic Falls and the vampire craze thing.

Jeremy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out. It was a text message from Julie. He smiled. He was happy he had picked to sit in the back today.

'Hola.' She had texted.

'Hey there.' He texted back.

'How's class?'

'Boring.'

'What class?'

'History.'

'Ooh that sucks. But it's gotta be some fun. You get to learn about your ancestors.'

'Not really. But it's the only class I seem to be passing.'

'What? What happened to the straight A Jeremy? You use to rub your grades in MY face.'

'Yea, well…I've just had a lot on my mind lately.'

'Not anymore. You need to get your grades up.'

'Who are you? My mother?'

'No, that would be awkward. Considering-'

'Yea?'

"Mr. Gilbert? Mind sharing what you are doing back there?" Mr. Saltzman, the new history teacher, asked.

"I was just…a…" Jeremy tried to think of something to say.

"Turn it off and put it away." Mr. Saltzman said.

'Busted. Talk to you later.' Jeremy texted, putting his phone away.

* * *

Julie put her phone down and put in a movie.

**A few hours later**

Julie had fallen asleep watching Silent Hill. She woke up to her phone buzzing next her leg. She saw that it was 5:00 p.m. She looked at her phone and saw she had five missed texts.

Text 1- 'Hey school's out. Wanna hang out?' It was from Jeremy.

Text 2- 'Hey, I'm gonna be at the library for a while. Come over.' Again from Jeremy.

Text 3- 'Julie I miss you girl.' From a friend of Julie's in England.

Text 4- 'Okay, if you don't want to hang out, can I at least have my knife back?'

Julie was surprised to see who the last text message was from.

Text 5- 'Hey, I thought since it was Friday, maybe we could hang out. Some people from the high school are having a bonfire in the middle of the woods tonight.' Tyler texted.

Julie looked at her desk drawer. She got the knife and put it in her pocket. She grabbed her phone and went downstairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going out."

"Where you going?" Her mother asked.

"Thought I'd hangout with my friends. You know, the ones I haven't seen in years."

"Okay. 1 am curfew."

"Mom, I'm not 15 anymore. I'm gonna crash at Elena's." Julie kissed her mother's forehead.

"Okay, be safe."

Julie smiled and walked out the door. She grabbed her phone and texted Jeremy.

'I'm on my way. Sorry it took me so long. I kinda feel asleep. Got your knife. See you soon.'


	4. Chapter 4: Bonfire

Julie headed toward the library, hoping Jeremy was still there. She walked in and looked around. In one of the aisles of books, Julie spotted Jeremy with a bunch of books surrounding him. She sat down next to him.

"Where have you been? I was ready to send out a rescue team after you." Jeremy asked.

Julie scoffed.

"I feel asleep watching Silent Hill."

"Fun."

Julie dug in her pocket and pulled out Jeremy's pocket knife. She put it in his hand.

"Your knife."

"Thank you."

She looked into his eyes for a moment. She saw all the pain he had been in and how little happiness he had. Was his little happiness her or was she just causing him more pain? She pulled back her hand and looked away. Julie tried to find something to say, but couldn't think of anything.

"There's a bonfire tonight. Do wanna go?" Jeremy asked.

_No she doesn't. Why would she want to go with you?_

"Uh….sure. I'd love to." Julie answered.

**THAT NIGHT**

No one seemed to notice Jeremy and Julie arriving. There were hundreds of people there. Julie looked all over for someone she knew. Then she saw Elena and Stefan and walked over. Jeremy grabbed her hand so he could keep up with her. And to make a subtle hint.

Elena smiled when she saw Julie walk up.

"Julie!" Elena said, hugging her.

"Elena! It's so good to see you!"

Julie hugged Elena with her free arm.

"So how are you?" Julie asked.

"Great. You?"

"Happy to be back."

Julie looked at Stefan. He smiled at her. They hugged.

"So….some bonfire."

"Around midnight, they put it out and run." Stefan said.

"Fun." Julie said, sarcastically.

Jeremy couldn't take much more. He wanted to alone with Julie.

"Julie, can I talk to you?" Jeremy asked.

"Okay…..see you all later."

Jeremy pulled Julie deeper into the woods.

"Jer? Jeremy, where are we going?" Julie asked.

They continued walking a little further, and then came to a stop.

"Everything okay?" Julie asked.

Jeremy took a deep breath. He turned and looked at Julie and backed her against a tree. He placed his hands around her neck. Julie's breathing was staggered. She was confused at what was going on.

"What are you-?"

Julie was cut off by Jeremy's lips pressing against hers, softly. Julie was wide-eyed. Jeremy pulled back.

"I've been in love with you since the day I met you. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Jeremy said.

"Really?"

Jeremy shook his head. Julie smiled. She wanted him to kiss her again, but wasn't going to wait for him to do it again. So she took matters into her own hands. She grabbed him and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5: Just friends

**Sorry it's been a few days. I've been really busy. Cleaning, Yearbook Camp preperations, Church Camp preperations. It's all craziness here. But i got this done just for you story lovers!**

* * *

  
Julie had gone home with Elena and Jeremy and spet the night at there house. She didn't know how to talk to Jeremy after what had just happened. So she just tried to ignore him and spent the night with Elena.

"So what did Jeremy talk to you about? I noticed he looked a little relieved and happy afterwords." Elena asked.

"Um...nothing. He just wanted to talk." Julie looked down at the floor.

"You know he's been crushing on you since he was in fifth grade?"

"I know."

Julie had a sweet little smile on her face.

"He told you!"

"Yea, he also kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Elena exclaimed.

"SHHHH!"

"I cannot beileve it. I never thought he would do that."

"Yea, and then I kissed him."

Elena was quiet. Julie could see Elena wanted to scream, but was trying to hold it in.

"Do you like him?" Elena asked.

"I...Sorta. I don't know."

"Well if you might hurt him if you don't talk to him at all."

"I know, Elena. I don't wanna hurt him, but I also don't wanna lead him on."

Julie went to sleep that night confused and wanting to cry. What was she going to do? At about 3 a.m. Julie woke up to Elena's TV on. She was sitting, writting in her diary. She then noticed Julie awake. Sort of.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Elena asked.

"Nah. Couldn't sleep, could you? You never were able to. You would just always write in your spify little diaries." Julie replied.

"Yea, I guess, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yea. Well imma head home. So I don't have to walk home in the hot sun."

"Okay. Do you want me to drive you? It isn't safe outside at this time of night, you know?" Elena was worried.

"I'll be okay. I live right down the street." Julie told her.

She got her stuff, threw it into her bag and went out the window. Elena looked at Julie like she was crazy but remembered that Julie liked at pretend she was a ninja when she left houses at night, whenever she left a party, or was in a hotel room.

* * *

The next morning, Julie woke up to her phone buzzing. She had two missed calls from her mother, a text from her mother, a text from Elena, and a text from Jeremy. The text message from Julie's mom read: 'Where are you? It's noon!' Julie looked at her clock. 12:30pm. She texted her mother back. 'Got back this morning, I'm upstairs, in bed. Just woke up.' The message from Elena read: 'You get home okay?' Julie rolled her eyes. 'Yea, chica. I'm fine. I made it home safe and sound.' Julie's heart was beating fast when she went to read Jeremy's text message. 'Do you wanna go out sometime?'

"I knew this would happen." Julie muttered to herself.

'Sorry, Jer. But no.'

BUZZ

'Why?'

'Cuz im not interested in you that way.'

BUZZ

'But you kissed me.'

'Impulse. I got too swept up in the moment. I'm srry.'

BUZZ

'Oh.'

'Can we be friends?'

BUZZ

'Yea...friends'

* * *

**Well, there you go. Chapter 5. Now I'm not gonna update until the new season starts up. Srry.  
Check out my other Vampire Diaries story. :)**

**xoxo  
RoseRedGurl**


	6. Chapter 6: Talk Time

****

I'm back! YESS! Season 2 premiere was FREAKIN AMAZING! So enjoy!

* * *

_'Can we be friends?'_

_BUZZ_

_'Yea...friends'_

* * *

Julie couldn't get Jeremy off her mind. She felt like a complete bitch. She didn't know Jeremy liked her but all of those signs where there. How could she say she just wanted to be friends? She felt so bad. So guilty.

Then Elena called.

_Shit_ Julie thought.

"Hey Elena."

Julie heard a quiver and a sniffle from the other line.

"Is everything okay?" Julie asked.

"No, it's Jeremy. He just tried to kill himself. Could you-"

"He WHAT? Is he okay?" Julie started freaking out.

"Yea, he's fine. But could you come over and watch him? I need to go to the hospital to check on Matt and Caroline." Elena asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

* * *

Julie arrived at the Gilbert house in a couple of minutes. She _did_ live right down the road and it was a short walk. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. It opened and was greeted by Elena who hugged her.

"Thank you so much for coming." Elena said.

"No problem."

Julie went upstairs, while Elena and Stefan left. Julie knocked on Jeremy's door. She heard a little commotion then a little cough.

"Go away."

Julie knocked again, now a little angry.

"Fine, come in!"

Julie opened the door and saw Jeremy sitting on his bed, laying down staring at the ceiling. He titled his head to see who it was then sat up when he saw Julie standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Elena asked me to come over. She went over to the hospital with Stefan."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Apparently you do. I know a lot of bad things have happened to you, shit that no teenager should go through, but you can't go trying to off yourself because of it. No matter what."

"You're wrong; you don't know what I've been through." Jeremy argued.

"Oh really? Your parents died, you started doing drugs, got labeled the loner, fell in love with Vicky and she died, fell in love with some other girl and she died, then I come along, act on an impulse and then reject you. Look, you've gone through stuff, I get that, but dying won't solve anything." Julie explained to him.

"What do you care? What would anyone care if I lived or died?"

"Elena, Stefan because of Elena, possibly Damon, your uncle."

Jeremy stayed silent. Guess that those people didn't matter to him.

"…me." Julie finished.

Jeremy looked up then scoffed.

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. I care about you, Jer. You can't hurt yourself."

Julie sat down next to Jeremy and placed her hand on his. She smiled at him, which made him smile. He looked into her eyes and they dazzled him. He really did like her, maybe even love her, but losing her was worse than not having her at all. He could possibly handle that. For awhile at least.

"I like you, Julie."

Julie softly giggled.

"Yea, I gathered that."

Jeremy let out a soft chuckle. Julie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

There was rambling coming from the other end.

"Slow down mom, what happened?"

More yelling.

"He's here? How, when?"

Softer tone.

"Okay, I'll be right over."

Julie looked at Jeremy and bit her lip and hung up her phone.

"Mom bugging out?"

"Yea. Apparently an old flame is in town. I need to go, but I'll uh…text you."

Jeremy smiled. Julie stood up as did Jeremy and they walked to the front door.

"Thank you for coming over." Jeremy thanked.

"Anytime." Julie said.

She kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

**Well? Reviews? Comments? Concerns? Wants? Let me know and MOST LIKELY they'll be put in/added or fixed. Love you all!  
RRG**


	7. Chapter 7: A sudden twist

When Julie got outside the Gilbert house, she texted Elena.

_I had to go somewhere, but Jeremy is fine now. I'm gonna check back on him later._

BUZZ.

_Okay, thanks for helping out._

_No problem._

She then began to go through her caller ID and stumbled upon his name. Mason Lockwood. She shuttered at the thought of him. Mason and Julie's mom had dated and they even got engaged. But things went wrong and the broke up. That's part of the reason why they moved back to Mystic Falls after Julie had gotten back from her school across the pond. And then she started thinking about seeing him surf and his pecs and….

_No, Julie! You are not going to be thinking those thoughts about Tyler's uncle. That is just absurd!_

Then her phone buzzed and she looked down at the caller ID. It was Damon. _UGH!_ She hit the ignore button and walked over to the Lockwood Mansion. She had to put on a sympathetic face for Tyler and his mom. Mayor Lockwood had died and she didn't know how Tyler was taking it. She thought of things she could say.

_I'm sorry about your dad. _Which was a lie.

_How are you doing? _Which really she could care less.

I guess even the death of Mayor Lockwood couldn't stop a grudge. Well it was more than a grudge. They were the best of friends and Julie had really been hurt by Tyler and his remarks about her.

She walked up to the Lockwood Mansion and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door. She quickly examined herself to make sure that Tyler's mom, Carol would scowl or cringe when if she opened the door. And she was pretty presentable. She was wearing black tank top, a pair of dark jeans and a pendent that Carol Lockwood had given her at Julie's 5th birthday. She honestly didn't know why she had it on.

_Knock, Knock._

She heard the hinges and she took a deep breath. The door opened to a late-twenties, early-thirties Mason Lockwood. He had light brown hair that was curled. He was in a white wife beater and black board shorts on. Julie gulped. She could feel her body heat up but she had to just tell herself to calm down. Her mind scrambled to say, let alone, make out words to say so she didn't look like an idiot.

"Julie?" she heard a voice ask behind Mason.

Mason turned halfway to reveal Tyler, in the same get up as Mason. Julie felt a little weak-kneed.

"Hey, Tyler." Julie said.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, you know. Playing my part in the town's sympathy."

"So you're here to rip my heart out?" Tyler was obviously joking.

"You have a heart? I though it was just a black whole." Julie was obviously NOT joking.

"Oh come on, we were 10!"

"Actually we were 7, and all these years later you are still a dick."

Mason started chuckling. Julie glared at him. This visit had not gone at all as she had planned.

"What are you laughing at pretty boy?" Julie hissed.

"You two are so adorable."

"Oh are we? Wolfy?" Julie asked.

Mason's joking instantly stopped. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"How?" Mason asked.

"You dated my mom." Julie told him.

"But I never told her."

"What are you two talking about? Mason dated your mom?" Tyler had a look of disgust on his face.

"You can't say anything. To anyone!" Mason told her.

"Mason, I wouldn't do that."

"Hold on, time out!" Tyler said.

Julie was glad he did. They had been having the most complicated conversation and all on the front porch. Julie walked into the house and Mason closed the door behind her. She looked at Mason for a second, then to Tyler, then back at Mason. Tyler had obviously had the gene, but did he know? Had Mason told him? Julie thought that it would be the appropriate thing to do. She knew she had to talk to Mason.

"Tyler, can I talk to your uncle alone for a while?" Julie politely asked.

"Uh, sure. I'll be upstairs."

Tyler walked upstairs into his room and Mason walked into the kitchen, followed by Julie.

"How? How do you?" Mason asked.

"Well when I came home to Cali for winter break, and mom had introduced us, I instantly knew that there was something weird about you. I mean all the guys she dated in the past were kind of weird, but you were extra weird."

"Gee thanks."

Julie giggled before she continued.

"So I kept an eye on you. And that night when you and mom had that huge fight. You stormed out and being the kind and caring kid I was then, I came out to see if you were ok. And I saw your eyes. They were, glowing."

Mason sighed.

"It was creepy. So I ran inside and googled glowing eyes and anger and the top couple of things that came up was articles on Werewolves."

It got quiet between them for a moment.

"You can't tell Tyler." Mason told her.

"Why not? He's gonna have a mental break down when something happens to him. He'll have a whole lot of questions."

"I want him to be able to control his anger, first."

Julie scoffed.

"Good luck with that. The kid is the poster child for rage."

"Not for long. I changed."

"You stayed out of Mystic Falls. He can't go out in the world and be free of persecution. And me being here doesn't much help at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been hitting on me since I got back. I mean he was doing that in 6th grade until I left with my mom for California and school in Paris, and from the second I've been back, he's been hitting on me." Julie explained.

Mason nodded. He understood why Tyler was so interested in Julie. She was a beautiful girl. But he knew better than to make a move. Julie's phone vibrated. It was a text from her mother.

_Hey, you need to get home. It's getting late._

_If I'm not home in the next half-hour, it's because I'm spending the night at Elena's._

"I have to go. But uh, it was good seeing you again." Julie said.

She ended up walking home and went straight to bed. Eventually she felt a body laying next to her.

* * *

**So is no one reading this story anymore? I think it could be a hit if people give it a chance.**

Anyways, what a twist. I just love how VD season 2 is going. Is anyone else wishing that Twilight had hotter vamps and wolves? I do.

Anyways review please. I would truely make my day.

RRG!


	8. Chapter 8: Damn you, Damon

As she was walking home, Julie got the feeling that she was being followed. But when she went to turn around there was no one there. She decided she was just being paranoid and thought nothing of it. Then the feeling of her phone buzzing made her jump.

She pulled out her phone out of her pocket. The caller ID said it was her mother.

"Hey mom-"

"Where are you?"

"Chill, mom. I'm on my way to Elena's right _now_."

"You mean you aren't there already?" Her mother seemed a tad bit frantic.

"Noo, why?"

"I just called the Gilbert house and was told you were already there and fast asleep."

"Who told you that?"

"Well it was a male voice, but it wasn't Jeremy. This voice was smooth and stern. He told me he would tell you I called the instant you woke up."

Julie thought for a moment. Who would be stupid enough to lie to her mother? Someone that hadn't met her directly. Someone that didn't know her that well.

"Don't worry I'm almost there. I'll text you when I get there."

Julie then called Jeremy.

"Jeremy's phone." A voice answered.

"Where is he, Damon?" Julie asked.

"Don't worry; I didn't harm a little hair on your boy friend's head. He's just asleep."

"You are such an idiot!"

"You sound upset. Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Because I don't like you, Damon. There is nothing good about you. All you are is evil and harsh and cruel. You hurt people; you kill people, and I can't be around that. Also you lied to my mom. You should know not to lie to my family. They are pretty weird people."

Julie hung up

* * *

When Julie got to the Gilbert house, she opened the door and ran upstairs and into Jeremy's room. And just as Damon reported, Jeremy's wasn't harmed and was asleep. Julie couldn't help but not trust Damon. He had lied to her before and he had hurt her. He gave her reasons not to trust her. It was unusual for Julie not to forgive people and there were only three people in her life she's never forgiven. Tyler for sure, Damon, and…. her father.

Julie looked at Jeremy. He looked so peaceful. He was so still; deeply sleeping.

She heard him groan. She took her phone out of her pocket and put it on his desk next to Jeremy's phone and laid down next to him. She carefully and slowly moved closer to him. Jeremy was lying on his back, his head turned to the side and his arm under his pillow. Julie snuggled up close, wrapped her arm around his abdomen and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. And I'm sorry this chapter is short. I just havent had the time to write and to upload, but luckly I found time. Hopefully I can get for done. Lovers you all!**

**RRG**


	9. Chapter 9: Always leaving

The sound and smell of rain had woken Julie. She was stilling tired. Last night had been interesting and long and she was happy it was over with. There were various things on her mind. Her mother, her talk with Mason, how much she wanted to strangle Damon….. Tyler.

_He looked hot. No, Julie! Bad. You hate Tyler, remember? No I don't. I love him. I always have. No, you don't. You love Jeremy, you idiot! Remember that! You love JEREMY! You want to be with him and only him!_

With all the chaos going on in her head and with her emotions, she had almost forgotten where she'd slept.

She opened her eyes to see Jeremy's chocolate brown eyes looking back at her. He smiled, which in turn made her smile. She noticed a small space between them. So she scooted closer to him to where her face was practically pressed against his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

Jeremy chuckled lightly.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but last time I checked this wasn't in the friendship handbook." Jeremy said.

Julie scoffed. She raised her head and looked at him. She rolled her eyes and scooted back a little.

"Well then tell me these rules that refuse me to be such a tease."

"Well, uh, I don't know. It's just the way you're acting. We agreed to be friends, and you're treating the situation like friends with benefits relationship." Jeremy explained.

"Oh, no, we are not doing friends with benefits. That never works out. Someone always ends up hurt." Julie told him.

"Then what are we?" Jeremy asked.

"Two very confused teens that want different things." Julie told him.

"Oh."

Julie's phone vibrated, making Jeremy and Julie jump. It was Julie's mother.

_Did you make it over there alright? You didn't text me._

_I'm sorry. I forgot completely. I got over here and just crashed. Sorry mom._

"Who was that?" Jeremy asked.

"My mom was freaked that I didn't text her when I got here."

BUZZ

Julie looked at her phone and her face overtook an expression of confusion. Jeremy seemed to notice.

"Who is it?" Jeremy asked.

Julie shushed him.

"Who is this and why is your number blocked? My father's a cop you know and can trace you and put you in jail." Julie answered the phone.

"Okay one, no he isn't. And two because you hate me so much you wouldn't answer the phone if I called from an unblocked number."

"Tyler?"

"Hey Julie."

"Tyler? Why is he calling you?" Jeremy hissed.

"What do you want Tyler?" Julie asked.

"Mason told me to tell you to look at the calendar and meet up with him in ten minutes. He seemed pretty freaked when he told me."

"I'll be sure to do that." Julie told him and then hung up.

Julie walked over to Jeremy's desk and looked at his calendar. Her finger slid down the page and stopped dead when she saw today.

_A full moon!_

"Jeremy, I have to go."

"You're always leaving."

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to, trust me. It's just I'm needed by Mason Lockwood."

"Why would he need you? And how do you know Tyler's uncle?" Jeremy asked harshly.

"Mason dated my mom when I was younger. Just trust me. I have to go."

Julie hurried as quickly as she could. She knew exactly where Mason would be. In the middle of the woods, underneath the old Mystic Falls Church, there was a dungeon. Julie ran as fast as she could in the rain. Thankfully the rain passed, but unfortunately it didn't stay long enough to forgo the full moon. Julie knew once the moon came up….danger would come out to play.

* * *

**Didn't write mega paragraphs like I wanted but I had the wrong notebook with me when I wrote chapter 9. Review plz!**


	10. Chapter 10: Chained Up

The rain had stopped by the time Julie got to the woods. She was pretty soaked. She looked around for the dungeon. When she fond it, she knew she had to be cautious when going in. She took a deep breath, walked in and looked around. She heard the sounds of water dripping.

"Mason?" She called out.

All she got was an echo.

She walked deeper and deeper into the dungeon. She began to hear faint crying behind the many Earth like noises that filled the cave.

"Mason?" She called out again.

The crying stopped and she heard chains rattling. Mason had chained himself up, so when he changed from his human form into a wolf, he wouldn't run out and hurt anyone. Especially someone he really and deeply cared about. Julie then saw Mason, stripped down to his boxer shorts. He was huddled up in a corner. Julie walked over to him. She sat down next to him.

"I hate this. Every month I have to chain myself up so I don't hurt anyone. And no matter where I go I can't escape this curse."

"Is that why you left Mystic Falls?" Julie asked.

"It's one of many reasons."

"Well, this isn't really something you should be ashamed of. You're a werewolf. I, for one, have loved wolves my entire life. And you know, there are things that can me a lot worse.

"Oh yea? Like how?"

"You could be dead, you could be suicidal, you could be a freakish teenage, you could be a vampire."

"You believe in all that Vampire bullshit, too?" Mason asked.

"It isn't bullshit and you know that."

He was quiet. He knew that Julie was right. Mason knew all about the town vampires. That was one of many reasons he left Mystic Falls. He wanted nothing to do with the Council and his brother being Mayor and being in charge of the council didn't help him. So he just left. But, of course, what ever drives you out of a place always ends up bringing you back.

It was quiet between them for a while. Mason sat with him legs stretched out and in front of him, while Julie had her arms wrapped around her legs, which were pressed against her chest. She looked over at Mason who was looked at her. She felt her cheeks get hot.

"What?" She asked.

"You grew up a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Yea, you look the same, though. Well except you usually have clothes on when I see you."

"So when did you get back to Mystic Falls?"

"A month or so ago."

"What brought you back?"

"I didn't want to be homeless. My mom wanted me to come home after I graduated, and other people."

"People like Jeremy Gilbert?"

"What makes you say that?" Julie asked.

"Tyler. He's always going on about how bad he feels about what he did to you and how you're always with that Gilbert kid," Mason told her, "So are you dating him?"

"No, no, no. I like him , a little, but for some reason I can't get Tyler out of my head. But every time I think about Tyler, my mind screams at me about how much I should hate him. But to tell you the truth, hating people takes a lot of energy out of me."

Mason chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me!" Julie jokingly whined.

Julie noticed it getting dark. The moon would be up soon enough and Mason would be transformed into a monster. That was the main reason he hated the curse.

"I guess I should go." Julie said.

"Yea, you should."

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update :( I've been busy. But hey now, new VD tonight. I cannot wait. I will be uploading chapter 11 eitherr Sunday or Monday. You should go read my other stories too. And tell me what you think. Please and Thank you.**

RRG


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving

****

So I am sooo sorry I have not updated in a while. Things got buzy. But read on and love me. :)

* * *

Julie had gone home and had a long talk with her mother. Her mom talked with her about not liking how Julie was never home.

"Mom, I needed to be with my friends. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline, Stefan and Jeremy…. Tyler." Julie explained.

"Julie last time I heard, you hated Tyler and were crushing on Jeremy Gilbert. Look, I'm happy you are spending time with your friends, but I hardly ever see you. The point of you coming home was so you would be _here_ with me."

"I know, mom, I know. I hate that Mystic Falls turns me into a different person. So maybe I should leave for a while." Julie suggested.

"Leave? Where were you thinking?"

"California to stay with Grandma Ruth. She's wanted some company since Grandpa passed away."

Her mother pondered.

"Hmm, I suppose that could work. I'll call grandma and then the airline to get your ticket. Any particular time you want to leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning. I don't want anyone to know I'm leaving until after I'm gone."

Her mother nodded and left the house. She was headed on her way to buy her daughter a plane ticket for tomorrow morning. The earliest the airline to California was 6:45 a.m. Julie's mother texted her daughter the time and Julie agreed.

Julie went upstairs and started packing everything she could fit into her backpack. She put in clothes, a camera, a bunch of batteries, her laptop, her laptop charger, socks, shoes, bathing suits, cell phone charger, iPod, iPod charger, etc.

She then started to think about all of her friend and everything that she would be leaving behind. Tears started to form in her eyes. She was the only _normal_ friend Elena had, Bonnie was one of her closest friends, Caroline was like a sister to her. Julie thought of the boys. A possible relationship with Jeremy, a possible friendship with Tyler.

* * *

Julie's mother came back a few hours later. She handed Julie her ticket and told her that they needed to leave at about 5:00 tomorrow morning. Julie looked at her watch. It read **11:26p.m.** Julie headed back upstairs and went to bed. She couldn't believe she was leaving everything behind. Everyone she ever cared about, everything she ever loved.

* * *

**So yes it is VERY short but I didnt know had to exactly end it.**

**End it, yes. This will be the last chapter of this story but it isn't the end. I cliff hangered it- meaning there will be a sequal.  
The sequal won't be up anytime this week, but maybe by the end of next month.**

I do have any other story to update and finish. But don't worry, I won't make you wait for three or four months like TVD did between the season 1 finale and season 2 premiere.  
Happy living.

Review it please!

**:)**

**If I get a lot of reviews from all of you that like it, I'll upload a few one-shots about Julie's life in California.**

RRG 


End file.
